Half Truths
by Ms. Videl Son
Summary: OneShot.“I’m...not fully human,” he finally admitted, slumping his shoulders in defeat. Now she knew. GhVi.


**Title:** Half Truths  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own_ Naruto_, either.  
**Rating:** PG ( K+ ) – for sporadic use of inappropriate language. If you repeat it, don't be surprised if little old ladies want to wash your mouth out with soap.  
**Spoilers: **Gohan is...dun, dun, _duuunnn_...half-alien. Gee, did I just give it away?

**Summary:** OneShot."I'm...not fully human," he finally admitted, slumping his shoulders in defeat. Now she knew. GhVi.

I'm still working on my epic projects, not to worry.

* * *

"V-Videl-san...," Gohan tentatively began, pausing long enough to gulp before continuing. "I don't know how to tell you this, but...um..."

Geeze, how did one approach a subject like this? It wasn't like there were any books or magazine articles published on how to tell your girlfriend that you were descended from a race of warrior aliens from the opposite side of the universe. He couldn't ask his father or Vegeta how they'd broken it to their mates; ChiChi had found out at the same time Goku had and Bulma, obviously, had known about her would-be husband's "genetic qualities" upon his arrival on planet Earth. As both Goten and Trunks were far too young to have girlfriends, Gohan got to be the sacrificial guinea pig for "the talk."

If it were up to the eldest of the demi-Saiyans, he wouldn't have even brought the topic up with Videl at all. Did she really need to know that he wasn't completely human? Or could he just let her assume that he'd simply eaten all his spinach as a kid and leave it at that?

"Absolutely not!" ChiChi had chastised him when he'd suggested this solution to her the night before. "Communication and honesty are two important elements of any marital relationship and I won't have you hiding things from the future mother of my grandchildren! You'll just have to buck up and tell Videl-chan the truth, Gohan."

Delusions of marriage aside, Gohan had been forced to admit that this was good advice. Not only in general, but also when specifically related to Videl. Though he hadn't known his girlfriend for more than a few months yet, Gohan was fully aware of what she thought about lies and the people who spouted them; she _hated_ them both (surprise, surprise). She had forgiven him for the Saiyaman thing, but only because they hadn't really gotten to know each other until after she had blackmailed him into teaching her how to fly. Now that she had made her views on dishonesty perfectly clear, however, she fully expected him to abide by her rules about the truth; either he told her everything or he could take a hike, was the basic gist of them. Gohan had to respect that, he supposed, in principal.

Still, such a strict code of honesty conduct basically forced him to tell her about the one thing she might see as a hindrance to their future together. What was the point of being open about something that she might dump him for, anyway?

Videl leaned forward in her seat and placed one of her hands over his. She smiled at him in silent reassurance and nodded her head to indicate that he should continue.

Her eyes were so soft, so understanding, that Gohan had to look away. He lowered his gaze to his lap and witnessed her squeeze his hand. This emboldened him ever-so-slightly for what he was about to say.

"I'm...not fully human," he finally admitted, slumping his shoulders in defeat. Now she knew. "My father is an alien."

Chancing a sheepish glance up at her, Gohan did his best to gauge her reaction. Nothing, so far, but her face was beginning to twitch a little...

Videl blinked at him a couple of times before her lips spread into a smirk. "No shit."

"He's a 'Saiyan,' which is a warrior race from...," Gohan trailed off as her lack of surprise finally hit him. He hadn't expected that. Anger? Sure. Disgust? He was counting on it. Acceptance? _That_ he hadn't even considered. "Wait, what?"

He must have had a funny expression on his face because Videl laughed at him before repeating herself. "I said, 'no shit.' You didn't think you were pulling the 'normal' thing off, did you?"

"H-How did you figure it out?" Gohan had to ask, absolutely in awe of the girl who never seemed to have any trouble outing his secrets.

"_Please_, Gohan-kun," she replied immediately, rolling her impossibly blue eyes in a full, exasperated rotation. "Give me a little more credit than that. I'd have been more surprised if you _had_ turned out to be fully human considering all the amazing things you can do. I figured you for an alien or some kind of weird science project gone wrong the day I met you. What average human can jump thirty feet into the air?"

Gohan felt his face warm a little as the memory of his first gym class at Orange Star High came to mind. He supposed he had acted a little...out of the ordinary, but was that really enough to out him as non-human? "Gee...when you put it that way..."

"It's not like I care, or anything," Videl said, scooting a little closer to him. The reassuring smile had returned to her face and she was leaning up to look him directly in the eye. "You're not any different now than you were ten minutes ago. You're the same Gohan-kun that helped me fight crime, taught me how to fly and saved my life more times than I care to count. If you're one of these Saiyan things – "

"Half-Saiyan," he reminded her.

"Fine, half-Saiyan, whatever," she continued, frowning a little at him. He supposed it was because he had interrupted her. "The point is, half-alien or not, I still like you. As long as you stay the way you are, I get the feeling that I'll more than like you pretty soon," she finished, taking her turn to blush.

Choked up as he was, it didn't even occur to Gohan to follow suit. "Videl-san..."

Thus, when Videl took the initiative and pressed her lips lightly to his, it was only natural for Gohan to respond with an extra bit of enthusiasm. She squealed a little when he reached out to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her close, but didn't struggle. Instead, her fingers found their way into his hair and tangled themselves in the dark spikes, holding their heads firmly together as their tongues did a dance between them.

When they finally pulled apart, breathless, she said, "So...tell me...about these Saiyans."

Gohan grinned before dipping his head and taking another kiss.

— — —

**Author's Notes:** Just a quick, fluffy little OneShot based around an idea I've had for a long time. I always figured that Videl was a clever enough girl to have figured that Gohan wasn't fully human before he got around to telling her straight out about being half-Saiyan.

Hey, somebody tell me if the flow of this story is off. I get the feeling it is, but can't quite pinpoint where to fix it...if someone could tell me, that would really be helpful.

This story was a total whim, so it never appeared in the "coming soon" section of my profile. I'm still working on the ideas listed there, so keep a wary eye out...

Ah, well...R&R.

Un-beta'd.

_**. ( . Ms Videl Son . ) .**_

– _Who's your daddy? GohanVidel _


End file.
